Previous studies from the Laboratory showed that polyreactive antibodies are made by CD5+ B lymphocytes. This year a new project was initiated with the goal of cloning and characterizing the human CD5 gene including its regulatory elements. A number of clones have been isolated and are now being mapped and characterized.